ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dogs2me
GaGaPedia Welcome aboard Dogs2me! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- HEyyy XxMjF (Talk) 14:05, July 26, 2011 'Okami Wikia' Hi, welcome to Okami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Okami.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soul reaper (Talk) 2011-07-26T19:32:0 |- | | |} 'The Sims Wikia' :;Welcome! :Hello Dogs2me and welcome to The Sims Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:TigerDog.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. ::Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. ::Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! ::Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. You may also try asking for help on the IRC channel, where some users may be able to help you! ::Please sign in every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! ::Want to get noticed in the community? Well, we have tons of opportunities for you! The Forums is great for The Sims and The Sims Wiki related questions and games! Not your style? How about a chatroom with your fellow contributors? Have some fun on the IRC channel! We are also the host to a variety of community created contests. Want to suggest a change for the wiki? Feel free to ask on the community portal! So, what are you waiting for? Get out there and have fun! :If you would like to visit the page again but quickly, please use the link below: :http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki I'm really happy to have you here, and I look forward to contributing with you! -- Dharden (Talk) 21:30, August 31, 2011 Chat / Gagapedia Hello, Thanks for the heads up but it's a little bit impossible to stop them. I added the chat feature but I'll probably use twitter to post request infos and news. Don't worry about people stealing "our" work. We are working on it everyday to make it better, it's not only pictures, it's the text, the project itself. We don't own the pictures so there is nothing we can do about it. You are more than welcome to help us too! This is the only original Gagapedia, 2 years in the making ;) I have seen 'fake' Gagapedia when we were 6 months "old"..so don't worry, they don't last long usually as they can't keep up the hard work. M!KÆL 17:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC)